


Eiskunst

by salzrand



Series: Wintergeschichten [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Novel, Ice Skating, Jorleesi On Ice, Smooching, Soft Beans, Winter Jorleesi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand
Summary: Jorah and Dany share a dance on ice.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Wintergeschichten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051961
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64
Collections: A song of frosted bear kisses and dragon roasted chestnuts





	Eiskunst

**Author's Note:**

> *collects the rainbow-coloured confetti from ladymelodrama*  
> tbh I am still in fluffwonderland after reading ladymelodrama's most recent blessings so I'll make this short:
> 
> Here is my second submission for the wonderful #WinterJorleesi collection <3
> 
> Still not a fic, but I hope you don't mind a graphic novel. Not much text, but I hope the panels tell also a part of this short story.  
> 14 coloured pages of these two dorks.  
> Enjoy 😘

*******************

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that one possible German word for ice skating ("Eiskunstlauf", which I used for the title) is a compound word: Eis = ice, Kunst = art, Lauf = run. So "Eiskunst" means "ice art". This knowledge is gladly presented to you by someone who is bad at creating titles but attempts to be funny and meta-creative.
> 
> I might consider doing another longer graphic novel on a regular basis because honestly, drawing this was so much fun.
> 
> A huge thank you to @sanziene who has organized this collection and month. So far every day felt like christmas and we still have so many days to go!! :D
> 
> And a huge thank you as well to all you kind people who comment and reblog my artworks on tumblr or here. The Jorleesi fandom is simply the best <3 Becoming an active member of the Jorleesi fandom was one of my best decisions this year. You all make me so happy with your works, kind words and of course the friendships I found in this fandom <3 <3 <3  
> I wish you all merry christmas and a happy new year <3


End file.
